vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve McGarett
Summary Lieutenant Commander Steven Jack "Steve" McGarrett is the main protagonist of the CBS TV series Hawaii 5-0. McGarett is a former Navy SEAL and now placed on the United States Navy Reserves and leader of the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force. Steve is the son of John McGarrett and Doris McGarrett and older brother of Mary Ann McGarrett. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, possibly 9-B physically, higher with weapons and explosives Name: Steven Jack "Steve" McGarrett Origin: Hawaii 5-0 Gender: Male Age: In his 40s Classification: Commander, Lieutenant Commander, Navy SEAL, United States Navy Officer, Leader of the 5-0 Task Force Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Characteristics, Martial Arts (Advanced), Weapon Mastery (Any kind of melee weapon and firearms), Expert Tactician and Strategist, High Pain Tolerance, Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Vehicular Mastery, Preparation, Expert in crafting, Expert Swimmer, Multilinguism (Can understand and speak English, Hawaiian, Mandarin, Korean and Japanese fluently), Explosion Manipulation (Via explosives and grenades), Smoke Manipulation (Via Smoke grenades), Limited Technological Manipulation (Skilled at using most devices and technology, even when foreign to him) Attack Potency: Street level, possibly Wall level physically, higher with weapons and explsoives (Is an extremely skilled and well-trained Navy Seal who can easily fight and take down multiple experienced enemies at once. Can break table by throwing full-grown men on it. Can fight those who can harm him including other trained soldiers and experienced fighters like Wo Fat and break bones) Speed: Peak Human speed with Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Can dodge bullets and react to gunshots) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Is able to snap necks and lift full-grown men) Striking Strength: Street Class, possibly Wall Class (Can fight militaries and experienced soldiers with ease. Opened a magnetically locked door with a kick) Durability: Street level, possibly Wall level (Is capable of handling or withstanding more pain than what the average person could ultimately handle due to being a Navy Seal) Stamina: Very High (Can endure extreme traumas as well as high degree of torture and continue to fight his opponents) Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Various firearms like Guns (SIG Sauer P226 Navy and Heckler & Koch MP5K), HK416 Assault Rifle, Rocket Launchers or Sniper Rifles, Knives, Grenades Intelligence: High. Steve is an extremely experienced soldier with high-level of military training and is a particulary dangerous fighter as well as a very competent tactician. He is prepared for almost every situation (keeping multiple grenades in his car and several knives and guns on his person) and is extremely good at improvising, using his surviving skills to use normal objects as weapons. Weaknesses: Tends to try to be in control in every situation and thus doesn't like to follow orders and frequently ignores police procedure in favor of more expedient tactics. Can be extremely agressive. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Technology Users Category:CBS Category:Hawaii 5-0